Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises
Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises ''(also known as [[Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises|''Comedyverse/Dramaverse]]) is a multigener joint venture related to both Comedyverse and Dramaverse, and the partner of Sony Pictures Entertainment, Fox Entertainment Group, Time Warner, A&E Networks, NBCUniversal, Universal Filmed Entertainment Group and Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group, founded on March 14, 1991, along with Cartoonverse Worldwide, by Ultraverse Enterprises, operated in 23 years from 1991 until 2014, before being integrated with Cartoonverse Worldwide into Rockville Worldwide Studios on August 11, 2014, thus ending the 23-year licensing and merchandising partnering history of Comedyverse. Overview Comedyverse/Dramaverse began running main deals with Sony Pictures Entertainment, Fox Entertainment Group, Time Warner, A&E Networks, NBCUniversal, Universal Filmed Entertainment Group and Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group, as part of the 2000-2013 ogranzitation entertainment industry, from live-action only products. In 2005, The entire enterprises joint venture merger was purchased by NBCUniversal as the wholly owned subsidiary of the Comcast's subsidiary, as well are the other products were targeted by partners of the entire deal. The deal partners also makes the joint venture into biggest entertainment product ever, and NBCUniversal turned it into a wholly owned subsidiary. NBCUniversal International Networks acquired full ownership of the great valorieded entertainment films as of 2008, with Fox International Channels planning to purchase the rights of the Fox Filmed Entertainment Group-branded motion pictures, including the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group-branded motion pictures, which would be acquired by Sparrowheak Media Group in 2007. Acquisition by NBCUniversal NBCUniversal, a division of Comcast, acquired Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Europe and Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Latin America, and the merger was approved, as it became a subsidiary, through its divisions NBCUniversal Television Group and NBCUniversal International Networks. since 2008.]] In 2007, the television and global network divisions of NBCUniversal began to acquire the European and Latin American broadcasting rights of the direct films of Shuriken School and the saga of Yakko's Wish, as well as the transmission rights of India, Asia and Germany. from the adrenaline and romance movies, to be part of the property, that movies and TV shows began to air on networks until 2012. Then, Cartoonverse Films and Underwater Map Productions formed an alliance of serial transmission with NBCUniversal International Networks, called NBCUniversal International Networks Film Premium Corporation. As of 2009, the Latin American Universal brand networks (Universal Channel Latin America, Studio Universal Latin America, Syfy Latin America, E! Latin America, Telemundo International, Golf Sports and Euronews) broadcasts the Cartoonverse-branded motion pictures and animated series, including ''Nestor and Quest''. From 2008 to 2012, Shuriken School's direct video films were screened on Universal Channel Latin America and its sister channel Studio Universal Latin America. Universal Channel Europe also broadcasts the direct video films of the Shuriken School (with the exception of Spain, Portugal, France and Italy) as of 2009, but in 2012, Shuriken School's live streaming movies moved to Syfy, and as of July 1, 2017, the films were removed from Syfy's schedule. Universal Channel Asia and Syfy Asia also airs the Cartoonverse-branded films. The European Universal brand networks also airs the Cartoonverse Films-branded motion pictures in Central, Eastern, Southern and Nordic Europe from 2009-2015. In 2013, NBCUniversal International Networks discontinued the joint venture. Closure Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises was shut down on January 27, 2015. Subsidiaries See also * Ultraverse Category:Multiverse Category:Joint ventures Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comedyverse Category:Dramaverse Category:Comedyverse subsidiaries Category:Dramaverse subsidiaries Category:Former Comedyverse subsidiaries Category:Former Dramaverse subsidiaries Category:Sony Pictures Motion Pictures Group Category:Universal Filmed Entertainment Group Category:Time Warner Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Media companies in Australia Category:Entertainment companies in Poland Category:Entertainment companies in France Category:Media companies in France Category:Entertainment companies in Spain Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Media companies in Ireland Category:Media companies in Italy Category:Entertainment companies in Australia Category:Media companies in the Netherlands Category:Entertainment companies in Italy Category:Media companies in Germany Category:Entertainment companies in Russia Category:Media companies in Hungary Category:Media companies in South Africa Category:Entertainment companies in Hungary Category:Entertainment companies in Poland Category:Media companies in Portugal Category:Media companies in Indonesia Category:Media companies in Romania Category:Entertainment companies in Romania Category:Media companies in Spain Category:Entertainment companies in Spain Category:Entertainment companies in Turkey Category:Media companies in Argentina Category:Media companies in Mexico Category:Media companies in Colombia Category:Media companies in Ecuador Category:Media companies in Chile Category:Media companies in Venezuela Category:Media companies in Brazil Category:Media companies in Paraguay Category:Media companies in Uruguay Category:Media companies in Panama Category:Media companies in Peru Category:Media companies in Honduras Category:Entertainment companies in Argentina Category:Entertainment companies in Colombia Category:Entertainment companies in Chile Category:Entertainment companies in Ecuador Category:Entertainment companies in Mexico Category:Entertainment companies in Brazil Category:Entertainment companies in Panama Category:Entertainment companies in Peru Category:Entertainment companies in Honduras